


Будем жить!

by Tarosya



Series: Холодный ветер Чикаго [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hospitals, Missing Scene, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Reunions, Self-Insert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Узнав о ранении Линкольна Барроуза, полюбившая его женщина из Чикаго летит в МайамиСеттинг 4х22
Relationships: Lincoln Burrows/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Холодный ветер Чикаго [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972276
Kudos: 2





	Будем жить!

_I need to feel your heartbeat_

_so close_

_feels like mine (c)  
_

Я закрыла глаза, стараясь не расплакаться. Терла переносицу, чтобы прогнать слезы. В голове все еще звучал искаженный телефонной связью голос Сары, который говорил, что в Линка стреляли. Прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу иллюминатора, я вслушивалась в рев моторов, желая, чтобы он заглушил мои мысли.  
\- Милочка, вы боитесь летать? – Я открыла глаза. Рядом со мной сидела пожилая леди. – Хотите, я поменяюсь с вами местами?  
\- Спасибо. Все в порядке. Я не боюсь летать.   
\- Тогда в чем же дело?   
\- Мой парень в больнице. – Голос предательски дрогнул.   
\- Какое несчастье! – Проговорила пожилая леди. – Но все будет хорошо! Хотите успокоительных капель?   
Выпив капли, предложенные соседкой, я провалилась в тяжелый сон без сновидений. 

Мне хотелось бежать по длинным коридорам больницы, чтобы поскорее добраться до нужного отделения, но тяжелая дорожная сумка оттягивала руку, и не давала идти быстрее. Я и не помнила, что второпях напихала в нее, собираясь в дорогу.   
Работая в больнице, я не задумывалась о том, каким страшным может быть это место. Как ужасно прийти сюда не на работу, а к близкому человеку.   
Стеклянная матовая дверь медленно открылась, пропуская меня в отделение. Пост медсестры. Сидящая за ним девушка в зеленой форме хирургического отделения говорила по телефону. По-русски.   
\- Извините…  
\- Я перезвоню. – Медсестра положила трубку, и подняла на меня глаза.   
\- Я ищу Линкольна Барроуза.   
\- Мы к нему еще не пускаем. Он только недавно из операционной.   
Почему не пускают? Может, с Линком плохо? Сразу нахлынули страшные мысли.   
\- Мне бы на минуточку увидеть Линкольна… Пожалуйста… На секундочку… Чтобы знать, что с ним все в порядке.   
\- Приходите хотя бы через час. Вот и родственники пациента сразу после операции уехали. Вернуться через несколько часов. Они вам не сказали, что к вашему больному сейчас нельзя?   
– Я из другого города приехала… – Голос звенел от слез. - Сразу с самолета сюда, в больницу, чтобы его увидеть. Я вас очень прошу…   
\- А вы ему кто? – Спросила меня медсестра. Я замялась. Действительно, кто я? Что ей сказать? – Жена? – Я отрицательно покачала головой.   
\- Ладно, это неважно. – Она помолчала с минуту, что-то обдумывая. – Пойдемте, но ненадолго.   
\- Спасибо вам! Как вас зовут?   
\- Элла.   
\- Большое вам спасибо, Элла! – Я подхватила свою сумку, и пошла за медсестрой.   
Снова длинный коридор вдоль ряда палат.   
\- Как Линкольн? – Спросила я, пока мы шли.   
\- Ха! Богатырь! – Элла улыбнулась. – Сам дышит. Искусственную вентиляцию легких отключили сразу после операции. Катетер вынули. Зонд вынули. Герой.   
Да, это мой Линк! Он живым с электрического стула встал. Что ему какая-то пулька…   
Но на самом деле я лишь старалась бодриться, пока страх за Линка разъедал мне душу.   
Элла открыла дверь в палату, пропуская меня вовнутрь. Линкольн лежал на больничной койке, прикрытый синим казенным одеялом. Я сразу не заметила приборов и капельниц, а только его невыносимая бледность больно резанула мне глаза.   
Я сделала несколько шагов к кровати, тихо ступая, чтобы не потревожить Линка.   
\- Подойдите лучше с этой стороны. – Остановила меня медсестра. – У него с правой стороны дренаж.   
Я обошла кровать. Монитор у изголовья выдавал кривые кардиограммы, давления и сатурации, и тихо пикал. Его монотонный размеренный звук означал, что все в порядке.   
\- Он без сознания? – Спросила я. Глаза Линкольна были закрыты.   
\- Был в сознании после операции. Сейчас спит.   
Но лицо Линка не было спокойным, каким обычно бывает лицо спящего человека. Оно было напряженно, на лбу залегли морщины.   
\- Ему больно?   
\- Он получает обезболивающее.   
\- Но ему все равно больно?   
Элла кивнула в ответ:   
\- Он же только после операции. И у него дренаж между ребер. Ему каждый вздох причиняет боль.   
Я положила свою прохладную ладонь Линку на горячий, в испарине лоб.   
\- Милый, не дыши глубоко. – Сказала я так, будто он мог меня слышать. - Делай маленькие редкие вздохи. Будет легче.   
\- Наоборот. – Ответила мне медсестра. – Он должен дышать глубоко, чтобы легкое раскрывалось. Это больно, но так надо.   
Я кивнула.   
\- Как скажите. Мы ведь хотим побыстрее поправиться.   
Я провела ладонью по бледному лицу Линкольна, по небритой щеке, подбородку. Коснулась кончиками пальцев губ.   
\- У него пересохли губы. – Сказала я медсестре. – Можно ему попить?  
\- Пить не желательно. Но можно смочить губы. Я принесу вам специальный шпатель.   
\- Спасибо.   
Выходя из палаты, Элла обернулась.   
\- Не переживайте вы так. – Проговорила она. – Самое страшное позади. Ваш друг поправится. Все будет хорошо.   
Я смотрела на моего Линкольна, обычно такого сильного, а сейчас такого беспомощного на этой больничной койке, и мое сердце щемило от боли за него.   
Я продолжала гладить Линка по лицу. Мне хотелось прикасаться к нему. Поправляла одеяло. Мне так хотелось сделать что-то, чтобы облегчить его страдания. Чтобы ему было хоть чуточку комфортнее и легче.   
Не удержавшись, я наклонилась, и поцеловала Линка. Провела языком по его пересохшим запекшимся губам.   
Линкольн открыл глаза. Поморгал несколько раз, приходя в себя.   
\- Детка?   
\- Я. – Я терлась лицом о его небритую щеку.   
Линк попытался обнять меня правой рукой. Но вскрикнув от боли, тут же опустил ее.  
\- Чёрт! Хренова трубка!   
До этого момента я старалась не давать воли всем волнениям и переживаниям этого страшного дня. Но наблюдая, как лицо Линка исказила гримаса страданий, я не смогла сдержаться. Слезы брызнули из глаз. Я рыдала в голос, смешивая свою боль за Линка со страхом о того, что могло случиться самое ужасное, радость от того, что он жив с со своей беспомощностью хоть как-то помочь ему.   
А Линк, путаясь левой рукой в трубках системы внутривенного вливания, стирал своими шершавыми пальцами слезы с моего лица, и повторял:   
\- Маленькая, чего ты? Ну чего ты, детка? 


End file.
